HOTD: Jack's Story
by Theboblinator
Summary: Jack's life is like a rollercoaster ride. First, his father leaves him and his mom. Then, his mom dies in a car accident. After that, he moves to Japan with one of his mom's friends. Not long after, he becomes the boyfriend to the beautiful Saeko Busujima. And now? Now there's a fucking zombie apocalypse on his doorstep. Great. What's next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Backstory and A Plague**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Alright guys, so I've let this sit for a while yet again, and now I've come back to it after writing out a new chapter for my HOTD/AvP story. Now, the fact that I have an extra idea for after this story runs out of anime canon material still stands, and I'm hoping that at some point, someone will actually guess. I like the reviews that you guys leave, but so far, no one has actually tried to guess what I'm going to do with this.**

**Anyways, I'm also gonna give Jack a weapon later on down the line, and it will make it so that he's even more different from John in my first HOTD story. I'm almost certain that none of you will be able to guess what weapon I'm gonna give him, but like the change I've stated above, you're also able to guess what it is. Anyways, after waiting so long for this, I'm gonna let you guys get to reading my edited story!**

* * *

The sun can be seen lowering in the sky, signifying that it's relatively late in the day. As the view lowers from the sky to the ground, a school building comes into sight. Suddenly, the scenery changes, and the hallways of the school can be seen plain as day. Multiple shapes shambling about with no set destination in mind.

_Do you ever have one of those days where you have no idea what's going on?_

"Yeaaaa!" A voice can be heard yelling, before one of the shapes in the hall is seen being smashed to the floor by an iron crowbar bashing into the side of its head. As it slams into the ground, blood splatters from the collision point, and the face is shown to be one similar to that of a horror movie. The skin has lost all its color, and turned an ashen grey, while the eyes have lost their iris, and are a sickly white, yellow tinging the outlines. You can only tell that it's a teenage boy by how the rest of the body is set up.

_Yeah. That's what's going on right now for me._

The person wielding the crowbar turns around, giving a better view to those looking at them. They have short, rich black hair that is styled to look like it done by an angry raccoon, and cobalt eyes that glow with compassion, but are also hardened with the need to survive. Unlike the figure that was on the receiving end of its crowbar, this person's skin is of Caucasian decent, with a slight tan that shows they spend a considerable amount of time outside. "Come on you two!" They exclaim, calling back down the hall to the other figures behind him. Following behind him are two females. One of which has dark purple hair, and the other with bright yellow.

The one with purple hair has on a Japanese school uniform, consisting of a white blouse, and long green skirt, and a black bow around her neck. She appears to be no older than seventeen, and is carrying a wooden boken with her. The other female has on a white button up shirt, and a long black skirt with a tear down the side to allow better mobility. She appears to be in her early twenties, probably around twenty-one, and has a medical bag slung over her left shoulder. The one with purple hair smirks at the figure wielding a crowbar when they catch up. "Don't tell me that you're actually worried about me." She tells them in what sounds like a playful tone. The response she gets is a smirk.

"Please, I know that you'd be able to hold your own no problem." The figure tells her, before gesturing to the blond haired woman. "It's Ms. Shizuka that I'm worried about." They continue. The purple haired girl gives a smirk in response, before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on the figure's lips.

"Good. I would hate to have to remind you that I can take care of myself." She says, before walking past the figure, who follows not a few seconds later.

_Allow me to introduce myself._

The figure can be seen walking next to the purple haired girl, with the blond haired woman not far behind. They tighten their grip on the crowbar as they continue along. Their current outfit consists of a black button-up shirt, un-buttoned completely to show the dark blue shirt underneath. They also wear black dress pants, with black dress shoes that cover their feet.

_The name's Jack. A few years ago, I moved to Japan after an incident at home._

* * *

*Flashback*

_A thirteen year old boy is seen riding in a car with one other person along a highway. This person is a woman with dark brown hair, and shining cobalt eyes. As the duo drive down the highway, they talk amongst themselves about the seemingly normal day that they're having. Suddenly, a horn sounds to their left. The two of them look towards the sound in surprise, just in time to see a semi-truck swerve out of control next to them, and smash into their car. The force sends both vehicles careening towards the guardrail on the right of the highway, and causes them to smash into it. The force behind the crash makes the guardrail to snap, and send the truck and car down the hill that the guardrail was blocking, and into a ditch. The last thing that the thirteen year old boy sees is the front end of the car smashing into the ground, with a rocky outcrop slamming into and through the windshield._

*Flashback End*

* * *

_I ended up waking up in a hospital a few days later, with multiple cuts and bruises littering my body. As it turns out, my mom had died in the crash, the rocks that had smashed in through the windshield crushing her immediately. It also turns out that the driver of the semi-truck that crashed into us was drunk at the time, and as always in life, he didn't die in the crash. Although, he was fired from his job, charged with DUI, and shipped off to jail. Anyways, it took a while before I was finally let out of the hospital, the doctors constantly looking over me, but they finally dubbed me well enough to leave, and the adoption papers were taken care of._

_It turns out that because none of my family was around anymore, my parents not having any siblings and their parents already dead, I was sent off to live with the only person my mom trusted after my dad left the family when I was young. She sent me to live with a friend of hers. Luckily, she was in America at the time, and I moved in to live with her almost immediately. Unfortunately, the entire time was pretty much spent learning Japanese since that's where she actually lived, and we would be moving back there within the year._

_So as it turned out, almost a year later, just before I turned fourteen, the plane left. Heading off to Japan and my new home. I spent the next year there at a middle school, mainly staying to myself since I was still trying to get over the fact that my mom had died. The good news is that my mom's friend didn't try to act like she was my new mom. I don't know how I might have reacted if she did. But finally, after three years of staying shut off from the world around me, including the first year I arrived, I meet a girl named Saeko Busajima in my sophomore year of high school when we were both 16. At first, it started out as a slow friendship since we were both shut off from the world around us. Our interactions consisted of nodding to each other in greeting, and small conversations here and there in the halls._

_Then, it moved on to longer conversations between classes, during lunch, and after school. After that, it went on to slight flirting during said conversations. Finally, I worked up the balls to ask her out on a date. I honestly can't remember another time since the incident that I was as happy as I was when she accepted. Of course, after a few dates, her father wanted to meet the boy that his girl was dating. Now _that_ is a meeting that embarrassed me to all hell._

_The night had started out simple enough, the three of us making small talk about school and what was happening in it, and then Saeko left to make some tea for us. When this happened, her father took the opportunity to try and learn more about me without his daughter interfering. I answered all his questions truthfully, ranging from my hobbies outside of school, to what my thoughts were on his daughter. When I told him how I felt that she was perfect in every way, and that I probably didn't even deserve her, he'd busted out laughing all the way until Saeko walked back into the room with a tray of tea. Then, when he finally calmed down, he told her how he had accepted me as her boyfriend, and was looking forward to having grandkids._

_Needless to say, when he announced this part the two of us had sported large blushes afterwards, which only made him start laughing again. Although, with what happened from that point on, I think that the reason Saeko blushed at that comment was only because her _father_ had been the one to bring it up. Because after we had officially become a couple, Saeko didn't let up on any flirting, or teasing when she got the chance. Many times when a conversation was finished, I would walk away with a large blush, while Saeko would walk next to me with a satisfied smile. It took near the end of the summer between tenth and eleventh grade for me to finally get used to it, and then it took another month into eleventh grade for me to actually join in with her. And now, three months into eleventh grade…?_

Jack is seen smashing in yet another figure's head, Saeko doing the same to a different one on their right using her boken before they continue on their way with Ms. Shizuka following them not too far behind.

_Now some fucked up shit is happening._

* * *

**30 Minutes Earlier:**

* * *

Two people can be seen walking across a school's courtyard that is practically empty of students. One of them has on the male's uniform, and has rich black hair, and cobalt eyes. The other wears the school's female outfit, and has long purple hair, and a wooden boken. As Jack and Saeko continue on their way across the courtyard towards their destination, Jack looks up at the stairs that are positioned on the outside of the school leading between floors. He sighs when he sees a figure standing on one of the landings, and recognizes it as one of the few friends he had at the school, Takashi Komuro.

Saeko notices him sigh, and follows his line of sight to Takashi. "He's still trying to get over it?" She asks Jack, referring to Rei's recent "break up" with Takashi, before she started to date Hisashi, Takashi's second best friend, his first being Jack. Needless to say, Saeko had needed to hold Jack back when he heard how Rei didn't actually believe that there was anything between her and Takashi, thinking that the teen in question was just living out a fantasy without any feelings. Jack shakes off his musings, and nods in response to Saeko's question, picking up his pace slightly so that there is less of a chance that Takashi would notice them, and fall deeper into his sadness. The duo makes it to the gym, and close the doors behind them, heading towards the middle of the basketball court where mats are set up.

"Yeah, although I can't really blame him and how he's reacting." Jack admits, turning to face his girlfriend as they stop walking just in front of the mats. "I mean, if you were to dump me all of a sudden and go out with him, I'd probably react the same way." He admits, getting a smirk from Saeko in return before she leans in and plants a kiss on his lips. Seeing as they're the same height, it makes it easier since neither has to try and lean up at any time.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." She tells him, getting a smile from Jack in response before he kisses her in return.

"No, no I don't" He agrees, before they sit on the mats facing each other and begin to meditate, Jack doing so in the standard lotus position, while Saeko does so on her knees. Because of how the gym is constructed, as well as how good they are at meditation, neither hear the pained and fearful screams of the teachers outside in the courtyard. They are only brought out of their meditation when the loudspeaker in the gym is activated and the principal's voice starts speaking through it, echoing around the silent walls of the gymnasium.

"Attention! Attention all students and faculty! There is a slight problem at the front entrance of the school! Everyone is instructed to stay in their classrooms at all times! I repeat! Everyone is-" He's suddenly cut off when a large crash is heard over the speaker. Then, the sound of groaning reaches the duo's ears. "N-no! S-stay back! Stay back! Ahhhhhhhhh!" The last thing that's heard is the sound of tearing flesh, which is then followed by a low moaning, and crunches of something being eaten. The two sitting in the gym share a look, before they start to look around the gym and gather anything that they feel like they might need. Jack looks around and finds an iron crowbar, which he grips in his right hand, before returning to Saeko, who's holding her boken.

He quickly closes the distance between the two of them, before wrapping the arm not holding the crowbar around Saeko's waist, and pulling her into a searing kiss which Saeko eagerly accepts. The kiss lasts a few seconds, Jack going as far as to turn it into a French kiss, before they pull apart. "What was that for?" Saeko asks him with a small smirk. Jack just returns it with one of his own.

"I have no idea. Probably because I have this feeling that it's going to be a while before I'm able to again." He admits. She smiles in response, before cupping his chin and returning the favor. When they pull apart, they're both panting slightly from air loss, but Saeko is sporting a triumphant grin.

"Well then, I suppose that we'll just have to take care of things quickly won't we?" She asks, getting a nod in return before they separate and make their way over to the gym doors, opening them to see the complete carnage that litters the courtyard. While it was completely cleared of students not twenty minutes before hand, it's now filled with corpses… Most of which are walking around without a designated destination. The duo shares a look at this, before Jack lets out a tired sigh.

"This might take a bit longer than I expected." He comments, not that effected by the scene before them since while around Saeko he had learned to steel his emotions and not show surprise in the normal way. He gets a nod from his girlfriend in agreement, before the two of them are running through the crowd, bashing in the heads of any of the figures that try to attack them, or get in their way. During this time, jack notices the certain look that is in Saeko's eyes that appears during similar situations. He just smirks, and shakes his head while bashing in another head, the brains splattering as the body hits the ground.

_Saeko had explained the incident that happened to her when she was young not too long after we officially got together. Even hearing what had happened, and how she had reacted to it, I still accepted her. After she calmed down from re-telling the story, she was so happy that it ended up being the first time we kissed each other on the lips. Although, I guess it was also the first time that we shared a bed at her house. However, we didn't shed any of our clothes that night._

Not long after the two make their way across the courtyard, they're making their way through the school. As they continue to walk down the hall, killing any of the figures that get near them, they don't think about what may be happening to their families. Saeko was certain her father would be fine, and Jack knew without a doubt that his guardian would easily make her way through this. A few minutes after entering the school, they hear a yell from a nearby class. They rush in to find a blond haired woman that Jack recognizes immediately, as well as another male student. Without a word, Jack rushes forwards and attacks the figures going after the blond woman, while Saeko takes care of the ones trying to get to the other student. Not a minute later, all the figures are taken care of, and the four people are standing in the middle of a room surrounded by re-killed corpses.

Jack turns to face the male student that was with the blond woman, and bows. "Thank you for keeping Ms. Shizuka safe." He thanks the teen, before straightening up. "Now I'm going to suggest that you find a safe place to hide for a while. The same thing that happened here is going on all around school, and it would be a good idea to find a safe place while you can." He suggests, getting a nod from the teen before they run out of the room. Not a second later, Jack feels two familiar mounds pressing up against his back as arms wrap around his chest.

"Oh Jack! It's so good to see you again!" Ms. Shizuka exclaims, even though he had literally seen her that morning. Jack sighs, but has a relieved facial expression all the same. He also has a large blush, still not used to how Ms. Shizuka treats him even after almost three years. And no matter how many times he tries to get her to stop, or how many times he tells her that he has a girlfriend, she won't let up.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Shizuka." Jack says, before unwrapping the blond's arms from around him. "But right now we've got to get out of here." He explains, putting on a completely straight face, which Shizuka mirrors a second later.

"Right. Let me grab a few things." She says, before going about the room. Jack nods before turning around to find a confused Saeko. He sighs, before explaining.

"She's a friend of my guardian, she's only serious if I'm _extremely_ serious and if she gets into any alcohol… Let's just say that she is _really_ forward to anyone of age. Myself not excluded even if I tell her about you." He tells her, getting a nod in response, as well as a smirk when the alcohol is mentioned, especially when he mentions the blond woman going after him. A few seconds later, Ms. Shizuka returns to them with a medical bag slung over her shoulder.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announces, getting a nod from the two students before they leave the room and start walking down the hall. Not too far down, Ms. Shizuka ends up tripping on a mat, and Saeko rips the skirt she was wearing so that she doesn't have a problem moving. Needless to say, the blond was upset at the time, but they had to move past it. A few minutes later, the trio runs into another figure, and Jack charges towards it.

"Yeaaaa!" He exclaims as he bashes the head in, the body falling to the ground while blood splatters out of the wound. He turns around to face the two that were following him. "Come on you two!" He calls back. Saeko walks up to him with a smirk.

"Don't tell me that you're actually worried about me." She says in a playful tone. He smirks at her in response.

"Please. I know that you'd be able to hold your own no problem." He says in response, before waving over towards Ms. Shizuka. "It's Ms. Shizuka that I'm worried about." He tells her. Saeko smirks, before leaning forwards and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Good. I would hate to have to remind you that I can take care of myself." She says after pulling back, before walking past him, Jack following soon after. Ms. Shizuka isn't far behind, and as they continue on, they run into more figures that Jack and Saeko quickly dispose of. A few minutes after the duo's conversation, the trio hears a loud, fear filled shriek. They share a look when they hear it, before taking off in the direction that it came from. When they arrive, two others show up at the same time. The trio recognizes the two as Rei and Takashi, before they focus their attention on the scene in front of them. The residential genius Saya Takagi is currently sitting against a trophy case, using a power drill to keep one of the figures back as more surround her.

"Stop it! Somebody! Do something!" She yells out in desperation, four of the six people in the vicinity sharing a look before charging forwards at the other figures surrounding the girl. Saeko, Jack and Takashi use their boken, crowbar and baseball bat against the figures respectively, while Rei uses a makeshift spear made from a broom handle against them. After everything is taken care of, everyone introduces themselves to others that don't know them. Of course, Takagi ruins the moment a second later. "Why are you all acting so lovey-dovey?" She asks, balling her hands into fists as she stands up to face them.

"What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi asks her, only to make her angrier.

"Don't act like that! I'm the smartest one here! You should be happy that I'm even-" She's cut off as Saeko walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough." The purple haired teen says, before Takagi notices her blood stained outfit in the reflection of the trophy case. Needless to say, she broke down shortly after, while everyone just looked at her solemnly. After the pink haired girl manages to compose herself, the small group makes their way through the door next to the trophy case and into the teacher's lounge. When everyone's inside, the men move a desk to block the door so that nothing can easily get inside, while Takagi makes her way to a conjoined bathroom, Shizuka sits down at a desk to look through her purse, and Kohta looks around the room for any of the figures that might be lurking around. Rei and Takashi begin talking while the others do their own things.

As this is going on, Jack makes his way over to the window with Saeko, and smirks at his purple haired girlfriend. "Ten bucks says that this is going to be the group that we'll be with while this whole thing goes down." He tells her, getting a smirk from Saeko in return before she gives him a quick kiss.

"Loser's bet." Is her response. Jack smirks at her, before turning to face the others in the group.

_At the time I meant that as a joke. But I would soon learn that while every one of them had their flaws, they would be the best group I could be with at the time._

* * *

**AN: Alright, so I've started on yet ****_another_**** HOTD story. The differences in this one is that not only is it a different person with a different personality joining the group, but he's paired with Saeko since the beginning as well. What will this change? Well, for one, Limes will be a definite part of this since we ****_all_**** know how forward Saeko can be, as well as how flirtatious. And also, Lemons? Well, that's a possibility since I've started to get a bit more into the mindset that is required to write them. Although, it may take a while for it to actually get to that point.**

**Now, Because of my other stories, this one will most likely take a while to update. Also, I'm hoping that the second season of HOTD anime comes out, because I heard ****_somewhere_**** that it should come out in fall of 2014. But, it's just a rumor so don't take my word for it! I don't want to hear complaints about it being false and how you all hate me for lying to you guys!**

**Anyways, thanks to those of you who stuck around till the end, and I hope to see you in the next chapter! Where we introduce the perverted bastard Shido!**

**P.s. Challenge to any of the readers of this story! The challenge includes HOTD, and the busty nurse that we all know and love! The challenge is this, Write out a Fanfiction where another teacher from the group's school (that isn't Shido) survives with the group. **

**The Necessities: They must be paired with Shizuka (seeing as I can't find any other stories where another older male is paired with her). It cannot be a double pairing with Rika or any other adult (AKA Shizuka x OC x Rika). They must be around the same age as the nurse, and if you want, they could already have a stable relationship before the outbreak. Limes and Lemons are fine in the story, but know that if you do so, it is highly likely that with how Shizuka is, they will most likely happen a lot in the story.**

**Anyways, this was just a challenge since I can't find any stories where an OC is paired with Shizuka, and I was wondering if anyone would like to write it out. Make sure to PM me if you take the challenge, as well as when the first chapter is posted if you do. See you all next time!**

**(Update: June 7****th****, 2015: Well guys, I've come back to this and edited the first chapter for a second time, although not that much was changed. Either way, I guess that I'll let you all get to reading the second edited chapter. So thank you all for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next updated chapter!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Great. A Fucking Perverted Bastard.**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here it is. Chapter 2 of this story (finally). Sorry it took so long, but like I said in the last chapter, this is going to be one of the stories that I focus on less than the others. As shown by the few months of waiting. But I thank all of you who stood by, and waited for this chapter to come out.**

**I'd also like to say that for those of you who read the first chapter, and are now reading this one, I went back to the first and made a few changes. So, if you want to go and read them, then go ahead. And I also added in some important info in another author's note that I added at the top, and I'd like for you all to go and check it out. But, I think that's enough news on this story. I'm certain that you all just want to hurry up and get to reading the actual chapter, so here you go!**

* * *

" _~Bzzzzzzzzzz!~ _There appears to be a problem with our cameras. From now on, we'll bring you the story from inside the studio. The condition outside seems extremely chaotic, so _stay home_ unless it's absolutely necessary to go outside. We'll bring you more stories as soon as it's safe to cover the current situation from the sight." The announcer on the TV tells the teens as they watch the newscast inside the teacher's lounge. However, Takashi suddenly slams his fist into the desk next to him.

"Is that all?" He asks in an angered voice. "Why didn't they tell us anything else?"

"They're afraid of causing a panic." Takagi tells him, making everyone turn to look at her.

"A panic?" Rei asks her in confusion.

"Yeah you idiot!" Takagi responds in annoyance. "First panic, then chaos. And chaos causes a disruption of order. And then, when order is disrupted…Well you should just hand it all over to the walking corpses!" She tells them as Jack turns to watch the newscast and change the channel to a different one making everyone look up at the new channel. This time, the news is going more in depth about the outbreak.

"This unusual and unprecedented biological phenomenon that spread throughout North America has yet to be put under control." The newscaster says, making Jack scoff in his head.

_Right. Like this whole thing was caused by some sort of biological weapon or something. I'm not sure about anyone else, but I'm _pretty sure_ that we humans haven't found a way to bring the dead back to life._ He thinks as he rolls his eyes and continues to watch as the newscaster goes on.

"There are reports that the transfer of power is in preparation for the use of tactical warheads to combat the infestation. We have currently lost contact with Moscow, Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order while in Paris and Rome there are reports of looting. The government officials have declared a state of mARtiaL LaW. Current _~Bzzz~ _PeoPLe _~Bzzz~_" Suddenly, the TV starts to change and the screen goes blue. The only sound it gives off being a loud buzzing.

"So they're everywhere…" Takashi says in disbelief.

"That's crazy." Kohta says. "Everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning." He continues.

"And you _know_ that as soon as this happened, it would be _all over_ the internet." Jack agrees.

"I can't believe this. This happened all over the world in a matter of a few hours…" Rei says, trailing off as she walks over to Takashi and grips onto his shirt as if to assure herself that he's there. That, or as something to hold onto as she digests this new information. "But they'll stop it, right?" She asks him. "I mean, they have to stop it. From spreading, I mean-" She stops talking, and then puts on a smile as if to assure her next words are the truth. "Everything is going back to normal soon-" She's cut off as Takagi speaks up.

"That's not going to happen." She says, making everyone turn to look at her again.

"Why do you have to be so blunt about it?" Takashi asks, this time Jack being the one to answer.

"Two reasons Takashi." He says, drawing attention to him. "First off, because that's the truth. And the only way that we'll survive it is if we accept that fact. And secondly, in terms of reality. What's happening right now is a pandemic. Not some biological weapon that some country set on the rest of the world, but more likely something that's been evolving for a long, _long_ time, and is now affecting everyone." He tells them.

"A pandemic…" Ms. Shizuka says as she puts her hand up to her chin. She gets a nod from Jack in response.

"Exactly Ms. Shizuka, a pandemic. A pandemic is the outbreak of an infectious disease. And this certain disease is affecting the entire world's population." He continues for the others who didn't know exactly what a pandemic was.

"So what, it's some kind of epidemic?" Takashi asks, Takagi nodding again.

"This is exactly like the Spanish flew in nineteen-eighteen." She says. "More than six hundred million people got infected, and _fifty million_ people _died_ from it." She tells them. "Remember how much panic swine flu caused?" She asks, getting nods in response. "Well square that." She tells them. This time, Ms. Shizuka speaks up.

"Not to be disagreeable, but I think this is more like the black death from the fourteenth century." She says, getting a nod from Jack as Takagi looks thoughtful.

"One third of the European population died, you're smarter than you look." She comments.

"So then how did the outbreak finally end?" Takashi asks them.

"Well, there are many theories." Ms. Shizuka answers. "It usually stops when too many humans die. There wouldn't be enough people to spread the disease." She tells them, only for Kohta to speak up from his place by the window.

"But now… All the dead people still move and start attacking you." He says, making Jack speak up.

"Which means that the amount of people carrying the disease doesn't decrease, unless they're killed off completely." He says, making the others look at the two of them.

"Are you saying that there's no reason for this outbreak to stop?" Saeko asks them. Jack's grim expression is all the answer she needs, until Ms. Shizuka speaks up again.

"The weathers going to be really hot! They might not be able to move if their flesh decomposes and they become skeletons." She says, only for Saeko to turn around and face her.

"How long does it take for _that_ to happen?" She asks, making Shizuka look down in thought.

"In summer, some parts of the body could become skeletal in about twenty days. But it takes considerably longer during winter…" She says, before looking up at them with a smile. "A couple months. That's not too terribly long." She tells them, making the others look at her in surprise, and Jack to silently facepalm.

"You're kidding. She's _not_ smarter than she looks." Saeko says, Jack silently agreeing with her, but not saying it out loud so that he doesn't hurt Ms. Shizuka's feelings.

"So what are you saying?" Takashi asks, turning to face Takagi. The girl in question adjusts her glasses as she looks out the windows.

"Medical logic doesn't apply to those walking corpses that _move around_ and attack humans. Worst case scenario they may never decompose." She says, making Jack think about the situation as Saeko speaks up.

"First thing we find out is if our families are okay. Then we need to find some place safe to hold up for a while. But no matter where we go, we're going to need a plan." She tells them, Jack finally refocusing on the groups discussion, his face now one of utter seriousness. A look that shows he's going to get everyone he's with out of the situation alive, or die trying. At the same time, Saeko looks up with a similar facial expression. "Teams. We need to team up." She announces, the others following her instructions quickly. Takashi and Rei grab their weapons, as Kohta has his nail gun ready as he stands with Ms. Shizuka and Takagi. As the others do this, Jack readies his crowbar, and stands next to Saeko.

"What I wouldn't give to be at my house right now. I could _really_ use my own weapon right now." He mutters. "But, I suppose this'll do." He says as he turns the crowbar over in his hands. Saeko nods at his words, before looking around at the group.

"Let's try to pick up survivors whenever we can." She suggests, getting a nod from the gathered in response.

"We'll just have to work out who joins our group. Finding them and rescuing them is fine. But too many people in one group… And we'll die off quicker by distributing the materials we have." He mutters to Saeko, the two of them still not sure if the rest were ready to hear that part yet. Jack had a feeling that Kohta would understand, but Takashi was too nice for his own good. He reminded Jack of how he would have acted five years ago. Before his mother died. Saeko nods in understanding, before Takashi speaks up.

"Let's do it." He says, Rei speaking after him.

"What's the best way out of here?" She asks them.

"Sorry to break it to you stupid but we're just gonna have to go out the front." Takagi tells them. The next second, the men had pushed the desk out of the way of the door, and everyone was ready to take on what was on the opposite side.

"Let's go." Takashi orders, whether he knew it at that moment or not, Jack could already tell that Takashi was the unnamed leader of their little group. The others may have suggestions, or facts about what to do, but it was Takashi who would have the final say. When he announces this, they push open the door to the teacher's lounge, and see a small group of zombies waiting for them on the other side. A couple turn to face them, and Kohta quickly dispatches them with two shots from his nail gun. Then, everyone follows. And when another tries to come up from the side and attack them, Takashi slams his baseball bat into its head, knocking it down to the ground and killing it. Then, they continue on through the school.

* * *

A few minutes after leaving the teacher's lounge, and after being told about what the zombies react to by the residential pink haired genius of the group, the teens run into another group of students being attacked by zombies. So, they decide to help them. Kohta takes the high ground, shooting down one of the zombies trying to turn the students. Then, Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Jack come down, and dispatch the rest of the zombies. Takashi, Saeko and Jack smash in the zombie's heads, as Rei proceeds to stab them in the chest to hold them at length, before leaping past them, and kicking them down the stairs so that their heads smash apart when they impact the steps below.

When all of the zombies are taken care of, the group that was being attacked thanks the teens. "Keep it down. Is anyone bitten yet?" Saeko says, making sure that everyone keeps quiet so that no more will come after them.

"What?" One of the females from the group they saved asks in confusion. "No, no one." She says, holding up her hands in order to reinforce that statement.

"It looks okay. We'll be alright." Rei says with a smile, confirming that no one from the group had been bitten. Takashi comes walking down the stairs and faces them.

"We're getting out of here. Do any of you want to come with us?" He asks them.

"Sure." The same girl from earlier answers, before everyone sets off. On their way out of the school, the members from the main group take care of any zombies that get in their way, until they reach the main staircase that leads to the main entrance. Unfortunately, there's a large crowd of zombies between them, and the doors.

"Man, there's a bunch of 'em." Takashi says as he looks out at the large crowd. The rest of the group staying on the stairs with him as they wait to find out what's going to happen.

"And from what I can tell, the only thing they react to is sound. They can't see so it's pointless to hide from them." Takagi announces. However, Takashi just turns around to face her when she says that.

"Why don't you go down there and prove that theory?" He asks. In response, Takagi looks at him in surprise, before huffing. But she stays seated on the steps. At this, Saeko speaks up.

"But even if we keep going inside the school… Once we get attacked we're going to be stuck …" She trails off as Takagi stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"We have to go through the gate. We don't have any choice." Rei says, getting nods from some of the others.

"Somebody needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Saeko agrees. "Don't suppose _you_ want to volunteer." She says while looking Rei. In response to her announcement, Takashi rubs his forehead, while Jack pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go." They both announce at the same time, only to look at each other in surprise. "What?" They both ask, yet again at the same time. Then, Takashi just puts up a hand to stop Jack from speaking.

"No, it's alright. I'll go." He says, before he turns and starts to make his way down the stairs. As he does this, Rei speaks up.

"No, you stay I'll go." She argues, before Saeko gives her own input.

"I think I should go ahead first." She says, only for Jack to put a hand on her shoulder, and shake his head before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Saeko, if Takashi says that he'll go… Then I guess we should just let him go. After all, everyone is entitled to their own opinions and choices." He says, just before Takashi speaks up yet again.

"I think you should stay here just in case." He says, only for Rei to get up and start to argue with him.

"Takashi! Why?" She asks in a quiet yell, making Takashi pause on the steps.

"I don't know." He finally answers her.

"You don't know?" Rei asks him in confusion.

"Seriously." He admits while he chuckles a bit. "I don't know." He tells them, before he walks the rest of the way down the stairs and into the large group of shambling zombies.

"Takash-" She's cut off from yelling as Jack and Saeko hold her back.

"Stop. I understand but you can't interfere with him. This was his decision." Saeko tells the girl, Jack nodding alongside her.

"And besides. This is Takashi we're talking about. He always finds a way out of situations that are bad for him." He tells Rei as Takashi stops walking, and stands in the very middle of the zombies as they all shamble around with no sense of direction. Everyone watches as they continue to shamble about, none of them heading towards Takashi. But all the survivors are ready in case one of them does. At one point, it looks as though one is about to attack him, and the members with weapons get ready to defend Takashi… Only for the zombie to shamble past him. They all let out breathes they didn't realize they were holding when this happens.

A few seconds later, Takashi chucks a shoe at a nearby locker, getting the zombie's attention and sending them shambling in that direction. Then, he closes the distance between him and the doors, and opens one as Saeko and Jack head down, Saeko to help hold open the other door, and Jack to provide any cover in case something goes wrong. Everyone else follows shortly after, and it looks like everything is going to go according to plan… That is, until one of the newer teens bangs his steel pole against the railing on the stairs, and gets all the zombies' attention focused on his position. Unfortunately, due to the silence that surrounds the entire school area, that means that all the zombies on campus hear the sound as well.

"Run!" Jack and Takashi exclaim, the prior smashing the closest zombie's skull to smithereens as he does so, while the latter points at the buses. Then, most of them start to run. However, one person takes the time to speak up during that time.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth?! We could have taken care of the ones close by if you hadn't said anything!" She exclaims, much to Jack's annoyance.

"Listen Takagi!" He exclaims as he crushes another zombie's skull. "Since you're a genius, I'm sure that you would realize that the sound would _echo_!" He yells, knocking a zombie to the ground, before curb stomping its head and smashing the brain within. "Ugh, I _really_ need to stop at my house so that I can get my combat boots and other stuff. This is _not_ the kind of stuff to be wearing at a time like this." He mutters to himself, before he notices Kohta having trouble aiming at the approaching zombies, and Takashi rushing past him to smash in their heads. "And, to get Kohta some better equipment." He adds on, before joining everyone else as Takashi sends a zombie flying.

"Forget talking. Just _run_." His friend exclaims, doing just that with the others close behind as they rush towards the buses. "_Run!_" He yells again to emphasis the point. As they run towards the buses through the courtyard, Takashi, Saeko and Jack take the lead. They swap positions each time so that it's easier to take care of the zombies getting in their way. Rei follows behind them, taking care of any zombies that shamble towards the rest of the group after the first three pass them. Kohta follows after her, shooting down the last few that aren't already taken care of.

Unfortunately, on the way to the buses, they lose two members from the second group. One being taken by the zombies and the second willingly being turned to be with her boyfriend. When Takagi starts to yell at Shizuka when she claims to know why the girl did that, Kohta uses the time to save her from a zombie that was trying to turn her. This makes her turn her anger on him, and she ends up getting a surprise at his response.

"I don't know cause I really, like your voice." He admits, making Takagi's eyebrow twitch, and her cheeks to flush. Whether from embarrassment of having him like her voice, or embarrassment of him liking her, nobody knew. But, at this point, Saeko and Jack speak up.

"Nice to see you two getting along." The purplette says sarcastically, while Jack takes care of a zombie that was heading towards Ms. Shizuka.

"Yeah, when can we expect the wedding?" He asks over his shoulder with a smirk, before turning back to Ms. Shizuka. "Ms. Shizuka! We need to get out of here!" He exclaims, gesturing to the bus a few yards away. A few seconds later, Ms. Shizuka climbs in with a few others, while Jack, Takashi and Saeko make sure that none of the zombies can get on. Finally, Ms. Shizuka starts the bus, trying to figure out the controls, and the three climb on. As they do this, Jack looks out one of the windows and sees another group closing in. And it seems that Takashi saw them too.

"Who's that?!" He exclaims, Saeko being the one to answer.

"That's Mr. Shido, from class 3-A." She tells him, getting a gasp from Rei as Jack just glares at the man in question.

"We can go now!" Ms. Shizuka exclaims from the front seat, making Rei startle as Jack looks between Shizuka and Shido.

"Wait just a little bit longer." Takashi replies.

"They're in front of us! Any more and we won't be able to drive through here." She tells them, looking out the windshield at the growing crowd.

"Run 'em down." Takashi orders, looking out the windshield with her. At this, Takagi speaks up.

"If doctor boobs tries to drive over that many we'll flip the bus." She says in a deadpan voice. Takashi scowls at this, before attempting to leave the bus. However, Rei and Jack hold him back.

"We don't have to save him." Rei tells him, Jack nodding with her.

"As much as I would love to save more lives, that _bastard_ doesn't even _deserve_ to live." He growls out.

"Jesus! What do you two _mean_ we don't have to save him?!" Takashi exclaims in surprise, making Rei lean over and look him in the eye.

"We don't have to save him! We should just leave him here to die!" She yells, until Jack places a hand on her shoulder, and looks Takashi in the eye, before pointing out of the bus.

"Takashi, look at what the bastard is doing right now." He says, making Takashi turn to look. At that moment, one of the kids that he's directing towards the bus trips, and slides to a stop in front of the teacher. The teens are too far away to hear what's said, but they all see the outcome. Shido curb stomps the teen's face, leaving him to die by the zombies surrounding him. Unfortunately, he makes it to the bus anyways, before anyone has a chance to close the door in his face. Takashi lets out a quiet growl at what he saw, before turning to look at Ms. Shizuka.

"Okay, go!" He exclaims.

"Right!" Ms. Shizuka replies. "Hang on!" She yells, before she presses on the accelerator, and they go swerving around the zombies that had been closing in on the bus.

"Head to the gate!" Takagi exclaims. Holding onto the seat in front of her and standing up a bit to see out the windshield.

"I know!" Ms. Shizuka replies. Unfortunately, the zombies that were near the gate had heard the bus, and were turning towards the sound. Ms. Shizuka seems to be having a hard time keeping the bus steady as she nears the crowd, until a hand is placed on her shoulder. She looks to the side a little so she can still keep an eye on the road, and sees Jack standing next to her.

"Ms. Shizuka… They aren't human anymore." He tells her in a quiet voice, getting a small nod in return, before the nurse turns to look out the windshield completely again, repeating what he said.

"They aren't human anymore… They aren't people anymore…" She adds, glaring a bit as she tightens her grip on the wheel. "They're not alive anymore!" She shouts as she presses down harder on the gas, before the bus hits the first row, and bodies are thrown into the air, and sail above the vehicle. Ms. Shizuka swerves between the shambling bodies so as not to hit too many at once and flip the bus, before they hit the gate. The force behind the bus smashes the gate open, and the bus successfully goes flying out onto the road, before continuing on into the now-destroyed world, sending up waves of Cherry blossoms in their wake.

* * *

As they drive, the main group keeps quiet, doing their own things. Takashi and Rei are both thinking about Shido, Takagi is doing her own thinking, Kohta is wrapping new tape around his nail gun so that it stays working, Saeko is cleaning her boken, and Jack is borrowing one of her cleaning rags to clean the blood off his new crowbar. Finally, Takashi breaks the silence. "I can't believe we made it." He mutters, Kohta nodding at his sentence in agreement.

"Yeah." He agrees as he finishes with the tape. However, an unwanted voice speaks up next.

"Thank God we did." Shido says as he walks down the aisle, before stopping by Saeko and Jack. "I take it one or both of you have been appointed leader?" He asks, making them stop their cleaning.

"There's no such thing. We just work together in order to live. That's all." Saeko says, and as Shido starts to get a maniacal gleam in his eye, Jack speaks up.

"And if you even _think_ about trying anything here _Shido_," He starts, leaving out the "Mister" on purpose. "Then you'll learn that the meatbags aren't the only things that can be on the receiving end of this crowbar. After all, the old world is dead. The rule book has been thrown out the window. Therefore, anywhere we go, we have to watch out backs… _You_ have to watch _your_ back." He says, the threat hidden in the wording, but still there. The silence that follows stretches, before it's broken by a voice that calls out.

"The city!" Everyone turns to look out their windows, and the sight that greets them only seems to cement what Jack had said moments before. As this happens, Shido simply looks at Jack out of the corner of his eye, before he turns and walks towards the back of the bus. Jack lets out a small sigh when this happens, before giving a satisfied smirk at his accomplishment. He notices Saeko's look, and decides to explain. After giving her a brief explanation on Shido's character, what he did earlier at the school and his usual attitude during his classes, she understands, and agrees with how Jack took care of the situation. Jack also notices the small smile that Rei sends him, and nods in return.

A few minutes after the bus passes by a convenient store, which Jack swears he saw someone standing in that reminded him of a character in a movie he saw once, a teen in the back decides to speak up. "Shi~~~t, like I said. It's only dangerous if we keep _going_. First of all, why do we have to go with Komuro and the others?!" He exclaims, the main group looking at him out of the corners of their eyes with slight scowls. "You guys are the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should have just… Looked for a safe place inside the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were." He continues, getting another teen to speak up.

"He's right. I kind of agree with Tsunoda." The teen says. "We should barricade ourselves-" But no one ever gets to find out where he was going to suggest they barricade themselves, because Ms. Shizuka suddenly slams on the breaks, unbuckles, and turns around to face everyone.

"Okay you all, that's enough. I can't focus on the driving with all this _yelling_!" She exclaims. However, most of the men, and some girls, are too distracted by the fact that her breasts are hanging, that they only slightly hear what she says. However, Takashi, Rei, Takagi, Saeko and Jack aren't. Takashi wasn't distracted because he knew what would happen if he did, the girls because they were used to it from other females, and Jack because he saw it on an almost daily basis with how often Ms. Shizuka visited his house.

"Yeah… Whatever." The teen that had been ranting in the first place says, obviously one of the men who were distracted. However, Saeko choses this moment to speak up.

"Why don't you tell us what _you_ want to do?" She suggests, making Jack hold in his laugh since he knew that Saeko was good at turning situations around on people. It'd happened enough when they first started dating, so he'd also learned this from her. In response to her question, Tsunoda seems to be at a loss for words, before he turns and points at Takashi.

"I just can't stand this guy… I hate him." He says, making the main group scowl silently. Kohta grips his nail gun a bit more, but Takagi holds him back. The same can be said for Jack as he grips his crowbar in his fist, but Saeko makes sure to keep him from attacking Tsunoda. A few seconds later, Takashi speaks up.

"Why?" He asks, standing up and turning to face the teen. "What the hell did I ever do to you? I don't even know you." He says. But this just seems to make Tsunoda angrier, as he steps towards Takashi and pulls back his fist.

"You know!" He exclaims, running forwards… Before he's hit by the side of Rei's makeshift spear as she swings it at his stomach. He falls to the ground when this happens, and starts to hack up spit.

"Asshole." She comments as Takashi looks on in surprise. Jack silently applauds Rei, Saeko even giving a small smirk at how she reacted, before another sound besides Tsunoda's coughing can be heard. The sound of slow clapping. The people on the bus follow the sound, and see that it's Shido who's clapping as he slowly walks forwards.

"Bravo." He comments, even as Jack growls low in his throat. "Simply outstanding teamwork." He says, adjusting his glasses. "I'm impressed, I commend both of you." He says with a small smile. But the smile holds no warmth. And Takashi seems to notice this, as he scowls at the former teacher. "At any rate. A conflict like that only proves that we need a leader. And surely neither of you want such a responsibility on your shoulders." He says to them, only for Takagi to speak up.

"So, _you're_ gonna run for the position then." She comments, Shido leaning forwards to look at her.

"I'm a teacher Ms. Takagi. And while mature, all of you are barely in your teens." He says. At this, Jack can't help himself. He bursts out laughing. Everyone turns to look at him in surprise, besides Saeko, until he finally calms down.

"Oh, that's _rich_! All of us are fifteen at the _least_ Shido. I wouldn't say that's "barely in our teens". Heck, me and Saeko are a year away from legally becoming adults. Oh, wait, there _are no laws_!" He exclaims, before glaring at the teacher. "So therefore, you're roll as "teacher" no longer stands." He says. Shido seems taken aback by this for a moment, before regaining the supposed confidence he did before.

"Despite that, I am still the oldest here. And that alone makes it very clear that I'm more qualified to assume such a roll. I have experience." He says, before turning to face the teens sitting in the back. "Why, just minutes ago I saved all of these _brave_ students." He says. "What do you say guys?" He asks. A silence stretches on for a few moments, before a couple teens start to clap, followed by the rest that are sitting in the back. "There, it's been decided." He says as he turns to face the rest of the bus. "The majority seems to have made the choice quite clear, yes?" He asks. But just as Jack is about to argue, the bus doors are suddenly thrown open, and Rei jumps out.

"Rei!" Takashi calls out as he leans out the door. She just turns around to glare at him in response.

"No way. I won't do it. I'm not staying here with _him_!" She exclaims. Takashi says something that Jack can't hear, but what Shido says next is quite clear.

"Well there's nothing _I_ can do if you don't want to act in accordance with all of _us_." He says, putting his finger to his head in an exaggerated manner. Takashi turns to look at him in shock.

"What "us"? What are you talking about?" He asks, not getting an answer. A few seconds later, he jumps out of the bus to go after Rei much to Kohta, Takagi and Saeko's shock.

"Komuro!" Takagi cries out as he chases after Rei. As this goes on, Jack turns to look at Shido, already used to Takashi's impulsiveness.

"Shido." He says in a tight voice, making the man turn to look at him. "Don't you _dare_ think I didn't see what you did back at the school." He says with a glare. Much to his glee, Shido seems to fear what he says, before the mask slips over his face again.

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. That young student tripped, and "they" surrounded him. I'm afraid there was nothing I could do." He says, making Jack have a mixture of a scowl and a smile on his face. Scowling because of the lie, but smiling because…

"But Shido… I never said anything about a student." He says, making Shido look at him in shock, before he glares at Jack. Jack gives him a smug smile in return, before he hears Saeko yell at Ms. Shizuka.

"Okay you need to punch it!" She exclaims, getting Jack's attention as he notices what Saeko noticed. A bus on a collision course with Takashi and Rei. And suddenly, the side of it hits into a car, and flips the entire vehicle. As it falls onto its side and continues sliding towards the two teens, Takashi manages to break out of his surprised state first, and tackle Rei into the tunnel they were standing next to. Jack watches as the bus collides with the arch that was dug into the hill the tunnel went through, before part of it catches fire thanks to some leaking gas. He quickly leaps out of the bus, and runs towards the burning vehicle to call out to Takashi on the other side.

"Takashi! You alright in there man?!" He calls out, only to notice flaming zombies climbing out of the top, which was now the side, of the bus. Some even smash through the windshield to get onto the road. Jack backs up slightly with his hand gripping his crowbar, just in case they get too close before they burn to death. As he does this, Takashi replies to his earlier call.

"At the police station!" Jack hears, looking at Takashi through a small hole between the bus and the arch. "Meet up at the east police station!" Takashi continues to yell at him.

"When?!" Jack calls back, wanting to have a set time so that they wouldn't arrive at different times, and miss each other.

"Seven-o-clock! If not today, then tomorrow at the same time!" Takashi yells, before more debris falls, and blocks him from Jack's view. The raven haired teen in question readies his crowbar as a few zombies get too close for comfort, before they fall to the ground. Re-killed by the fire burning away at their flesh and brain. He quickly gets back onto the bus, and closes the door behind him.

"Ms. Shizuka, we need an alternate route to the east police station. I have a feeling that this route is going to be closed… Permanently." He tells the blond haired nurse.

"Okay, I'll turn around and find another way." Ms. Shizuka replies, doing just that and driving away from the wreckage. Jack sighs, before he makes his way back to his seat, throwing a glare at Shido as he does so, before he sits down next to Saeko with a sigh. Suddenly, he hears an explosion behind them, and turns around to see the bus go up in smoke. He looks in that direction fearfully, before he feels a hand on his own. He looks at the person who owns the hand, and sees that it's his girlfriend. This makes him relax slightly as he turns back around and sinks into his chair.

"You shouldn't worry. What was it you said earlier? "It's Takashi, he always finds a way out of troubling situations" or something like that?" She asks, getting a weak chuckle out of Jack in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He admits, Saeko giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"When am I wrong?" She asks with a smirk, this time Jack chuckling for real as he shakes his head slightly, and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Never." He tells her with a smile, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, you wouldn't mind taking first watch would you? I want to sleep, but I don't trust that bastard over there as far as I can throw him." He says, gesturing towards Shido with his head. Saeko gives him a small nod in response. "Thanks." He thanks her, before getting comfortable in his chair, and drifting off into an easy sleep. The events from the past day making it easier to fall asleep than one would think.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well, there we are guys, the end of chapter 2. Now, first off, I'd just like to say this to all the people who read my stories… HAPPY NEW YEAR! It is now 2015 people! And you want to know what my New Year's Resolution is? To focus more on **_**all**_**my stories! So, I'm going to try to update my other past stories within the next month, instead of just focusing on two or three at a time.**

**Now, as you saw in this chapter, I've made it so that Jack speaks his mind about Shido, as opposed to John keeping quiet in my other story. Why is this you may ask? Well, the simple answer is because, I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT! But, seeing as I'm trying to stick more to the script in my other story, I couldn't since Shido plays important rolls later on in HOTD (or so I've been told). But in this one, I have no problem changing some other things to my liking.**

**Well, I think that's about it. The only other thing that I have here is to reply to the two reviews that I got in my last chapter.**

**Anime PJ:**

Well thanks a lot! It's nice to know that you're interested in this story, and I hope to keep you entertained! As for this being a first of its kind, it's nice to know that I was able to do that. So thanks for notifying me!

**Kyuubi gear:**

Thanks for the compliment! I hope to keep you in that frame of mind through this story, and look forwards to future reviews!

**Now guys, as shown, I reply to my reviews. But, not only that, the reviews are my favorite part! I love hearing what you guys have to say! Whether they be compliments, suggestions, questions, or complaints! So, review, review, review! I want to hear what you guys are thinking about my story, so that I know how to keep you all entertained!**

**Well, that's about it. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you next time!**

**(Updated: June 7****th****, 2015: Well guys, here we are with the second updated chapter. Now, just like the last one, not much was changed here. I simply went through, and added or changed details a bit so that they fit in better. So, thank you all for reading this, and I'll hopefully see you next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Plan**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well, here's the third chapter, out quicker than the last one at least, though it still took a while because of my New Year's resolution, as well as myself partially breaking said resolution. Now, in this one, I will be taking the parts of episode 4 that include the group on the bus, and then go into episode 5 as well. I'm not entirely sure if It'll fit at least 5,000 words, and if it doesn't, I'm not sure if I'll either go on to write episode 6 in as well, or come up with my own scenes in order to hold off on writing that episode so that it can have its own.**

**However, either way, I **_**do**_**plan on having fluff moments between Jack and Saeko in this chapter. Simply because so far it's been my poor excuses for fighting scenes. But, I should hopefully be able to write out better scenes now that it's focused on the main group alone, and it doesn't include other side characters. The bridge scene will be this chapter, and I'll probably try to spend a considerable amount of time on that in order to make it better than my past fighting scenes.**

**Also, like I said in the last chapter, I want to hear what you guys are thinking. So far, at the time that I'm writing this, I only have five reviews for the last 2 chapters! I also want to hear your guesses for the crossover category! (I'll give you guys a hint: A new "version" was recently extended to the public, each in different parts.) But, I think I've said enough for now, so here's the third chapter!**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

* * *

"If we move any slower we'll be going in reverse." Saeko says, referring to the slow moving traffic that's been going on for the past half hour since the group had joined the lines of cars attempting to escape the city.

"At this rate, I'm not sure if we can cross the bridge before dawn." Takagi adds, just before Kohta's stomach growls to show that he's hungry. "Shut up, be quiet, you're so disgusting!" Takagi yells at him, the stress obviously having compiled during the day until something (Read: Kohta's stomach) set her off.

"I can't help it, I get hungry…" He trails off, before muttering something to himself. A second later, multiple gun shots can be heard a little ways off, and everyone turns to look at why it was happening… Only to see one of the zombies that were shuffling about get gunned down. Another comes along, and is shot down in the same manner as before. As this happens, Shido "comforts" the females in the back, making Jack twist his face up in disgust, before turning away to focus back on the police guarding the line of cars. Saeko stares at the former teacher with contempt in her eyes, no doubt thinking about what Jack had told her about the bastard, as well as what had happened that caused Rei and Takashi to be separated. In an effort to get her focused away from Shido, Jack speak up.

"We're gonna need to hope that the line speeds up soon." He says, bringing the other's attentions to him. "If the police continue with what they're doing, they're either gonna run out of bullets, make it so that more of the fuckers come after us, or both." He tells them, making them turn to look as the police fire upon more of the zombies. "Anyways, we should probably get to sleep. If anything _does_ happen that draws the meatbags' attention, then we would probably want to be well rested." He says, getting nods in response before him and Saeko walk back to their seats, and sit down. "Guess it's my turn to take watch, huh?" He asks her with a small smile, getting one in return before she gives him a kiss on the lips, and then leans her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, after all, I need my beauty sleep." She tells him in a slightly sarcastic voice.

"Oh please." He says, kissing her forehead. "You don't need any." He tells her, making her crack open an eye to look at him in silence for a few seconds, before speaking up.

"It's unfortunate that there are witnesses. I'm going to have to remember to give you a reward for that compliment." She mutters, her voice turning sultry. At that, Jack gives a grin, and lightly rubs her waist.

"Well, I look forwards to that reward." He mutters, making her give him a smirk, before she closes her eyes and falls asleep, Jack staying up to keep an eye on the perverted bastard at the back of the bus.

* * *

"_Exactly_! That's why we should secure a safe place first, and then make moves _together_, rather than making random moves on our own." Shido announces, making Jack growl low in his throat as the bastard starts to go on another one of his rants that his followers listen to blindly. "Isn't _that_ why you voted a leader?" He asks them. "Surely we should act as a discipline group, to confirm the safety of our family members." He continues as Jack rolls his eyes, and tries to keep himself from attacking the tuxedo wearing adult. The only reason he wasn't doing it at the moment was because of the uproar it would cause from the bastard's followers, and the last thing they needed was for a fight to break out inside the bus, thus drawing everything's attention from _outside_ the bus. "Going off on our own, can only lead to inevitable tragedy." The bastard continues, and Jack takes a look out the window to stop himself from going with his instincts despite the consequences and bash the former teacher's skull in.

As he looks out the window, he sees the now-familiar sight of cars being stuck behind others along the street, and rows upon rows of civilians walking along the sidewalks in an attempt to leave the city faster than the ones inside vehicles. _What I'm wondering is why the hell all the noise that the cars are making hasn't gained the attention of all the freakbags. I mean, it's highly unlikely that anything _else_is going on besides fires and the like, so what else could draw their attention away from all this commotion?_ Jack asks himself in confusion, before he notices Saeko stirring beside him. He looks out of the corner of his eye to see her own eyes open as she stretches slightly so as not to draw attention to herself. "Good to see you awake beautiful." He greets, making the girl in question turn to look at him, before she gives him a small smile.

"Ah, Jack. I'm assuming that we're still stuck in traffic?" She asks him rhetorically. Jack just nods, since they'd been stuck since the night before.

"Yeah. Not much has changed beside the fact that the bastard over there has all his followers eating out of the palms of his hands now. Not one of them is left sane." He tells her, gesturing over his shoulder to Shido with his thumb. Saeko nods, before looking behind her seat to see the bastard in question talking to one of the school girls. Saeko just shakes her head, getting Jack's attention and making him look at Shido. He growls low in his throat again at what he sees, and is only calmed down when Saeko places a hand on his shoulder. He sighs, before he overhears Takagi and Kohta talking in the row behind them. He shares a look with Saeko, before the two of them get up and walk over to converse with them. Apparently Ms. Shizuka had the same idea, because she was currently walking towards the duo. _Guess that the line is so slow that Ms. Shizuka can actually walk away from the wheel._ Jack thinks to himself, before stopping next to Takagi's and Kohta's seats. As they stand next to the two, they hear Kohta make a slightly depressed remark.

"Yeah, you like Komuro, I know." He says, making the pinkette look at him with a blush that makes her skin the same color as her hair.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She exclaims, before she seems to notice the trio's presence, and turns to look at them with a slight gasp. Saeko and Jack look at her with deadpan expressions at her denial, while Shizuka giving her a small, knowing smile. "What?!" She asks them in annoyance. Jack and Saeko share a look at that, before Jack shakes his head and Saeko looks out one of the windows.

"I'm getting worried, about Komuro and Rei." She says, making Jack nod in agreement with her.

"Hope those two can hold their own until we re-group." He adds in, before giving a low chuckle and shaking his head. "Then again, Takashi always seems to get out of impossible situations, so I wouldn't be that surprised if he was already at the police station." He adds. However, their discussion is cut short as Shido starts to speak up again from the back.

"I know we're no longer in school, and it may seem that it doesn't matter anymore, but I hope that you all continue to live with the _pride_ your school instilled into each and every one of you!" Shido exclaims, making it _really_ hard for Jack not to stalk over and bash the bastard's head in. And it only gets harder as he starts to speak badly about Takashi and Rei.

"This guy's a goddamned maniac." Takagi says, the small group having moved up towards the front of the bus so that Shizuka could sit in the driver's seat once again in case the line started to move again.

"You got that right. It sounds like he's a recruiter for some kind of cult religion." Saeko says.

"It doesn't just _sound_ like it, it _is_." Takagi says quietly so as not to let Shido hear her. "Look at the slobbering idiots eating out of his hands, like some kind of scientologists. Or rather, Shido-tologists" She says. Jack scoffs at this.

"Oh yes, Father Shido wants us to praise the old ways before the apocalypse, with him as their leader." Jack says, before shaking his head and crossing his arms. "I feel bad for the people in the back, I really do. But by now, there's nothing we can really do. They're stuck on the idea that Shido is right about anything and everything." He mutters, getting a nod from Takagi.

"We need to get out of here." Takagi agrees, making Saeko look out the window.

"Given the condition on the road, looks like we're going to have to give up our ride." She says, before turning back to look at the others. "We have to somehow get across Ombetsu Bridge and somehow get to the East Police station. We're still supposed to meet up with Komuro and Rei." She says, getting nods of agreement from Jack, Takagi, and Kohta. Then, Shizuka speaks up.

"So, where is everyone's house?" She asks, possibly remembering what Saeko said about checking on families the day before.

"The other side of the bridge, the same area as Komuro's." Takagi says, before Kohta speaks up, telling them about his "manga-like" family tree. While Jack is able to back it up, Takagi mutters to herself about how she wishes that he looked better. Jack just smirks slightly, sending a glance to Saeko when Takagi mutters this, both set on the same idea. _Get Kohta to work out._ Once Kohta finishes talking about his family, Shizuka leans the seat back, and stands up to face them.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asks them. "I want to come along with all of you." She says, making Takagi look up from her wishing.

"Are you sure?" She asks the nurse.

"Both of my parents passed away years ago, and my relatives live far away. And besides that, the only people I still have in my life are my best friend, and Jack." She says, bringing everyone's attention to the teen in question, who shrugs.

"Ms. Shizuka is a good friend of my guardian." He tells them, getting "ahh's" from Takagi and Kohta, before Shizuka speaks up again.

"And I know I really shouldn't be saying this, but I… I think Shido is kind of a douchebag." She mutters the last part, getting giggles from the girls, and chuckles from the guys.

"So then what do we do? I'm not really familiar with this area." Saeko speaks up, making Jack look around as Takagi speaks up.

"We really need to check on Ombetsu Bridge first." She says, and before Jack can speak up, someone that everyone in the front hates does.

"Ummmm, what's the matter everyone? We need to work together, otherwise none of us are ever going to-" Shido's cut off as Takagi turns around to face him.

"Thanks for the offer but I think we're gonna pass Shido." She says, leaving out the "mister" just like Jack had the day before. "We've got our own plans. And FYI, this is no _field trip_. I've got no obligation to be with you. I never even had any classes with you anyway." She says in an almost bored tone. At this, Jack notices how one student in the far back, the same one that had bad mouthed Takashi the day before, is shaking during her whole dismissal of Shido. When she finishes talking, Shido speaks up.

"I see." He says, looking down slightly so that it looks like he's giving her a half-glare, while his mouth twists up into a cruel smile, before he places his hands together. "If that's what you've decided go right ahead I won't stop you Takagi. How could I? This _is_ a free country and not some kind of iron fisted dictatorship, despite what _some people_ believe." He says, his eyes flickering over to Jack for a moment as they fill with hatred. "However…" He says, licking his lips in a perverted manner which makes Jack stand straight. "I'm afraid you will have to remain, Ms. Marikawa." He says, making Shizuka gasp before Jack steps forwards, his crowbar already in hand as he points it at a surprised Shido.

"Take one step towards her, and I will not hesitate to ram this into your abdomen, aiming for your stomach, and then leave you to die by bleeding out in this bus. Do you hear me Shido? You take one step towards the person who has been like an _aunt_ to me, and you will _not_ live to see tomorrow." Jack tells the former teacher with a glare so harsh, it makes the man take a few steps back.

"B-but there are students here who are relying on her. And-and you're not a violent student Jack." He says, trying to use the teen's first name to calm him down. However, the response he gets is a dark chuckle from Jack.

"Oh really? Just how many years of your torment, and the torment of my peers, do you think I've had bottled up? The same amount of Kohta here?" He asks, gesturing to his friend, who now had his nail gun aimed at Shido's head. "I thought I told you this yesterday Shido. There are no rules anymore. The world is in shambles. This means that right here, right now, we could kill you, and not have anything done to us for it." He says, lifting his head to glare at the former teacher with such hatred, the man took another step back.

"And you know something… It's tempting. It really is." He says, letting a small, dark smile work its way onto his face, before it drops into a frown. "But, I still have a little humanity left in me to know that murder is wrong, no matter how much the person deserves it. So instead, just know this." He says, finally lowering the crowbar as he turns around and walks over to stand by Saeko. "If I ever see you again and there's no one there to stop me, I will make it so that you can't move, and call the meatbags for a feast." He tells Shido darkly, before giving a wicked grin. "That is, if Kohta doesn't kill you first." He says, making Shido turn to Kohta out of fear. "I told you that _I_ wouldn't kill you… I never said I wouldn't let my friend kill you for what you did to him." He says with the malicious smile still in place, before walking out of the bus. "Come on guys, we're leaving." He says, everyone from the first group besides Kohta walking out with him.

Once they're outside, they wait a couple minutes, and then Kohta comes out, all the nails still loaded into his gun. "Alright then, let's get to that bridge." Jack says with a real smile, turning around and making his way up the stairs, and then across the bridge that was stretching over the highway, and then heads in the direction of Ombetsu Bridge. As they make their way there, Takagi and Kohta start to pull ahead, with Shizuka right behind, and Saeko and Jack bringing up the rear. They slowly make their way across the city, making sure to check around corners before they completely turn them, and quietly taking out the zombies that get near them, or are in their way. Finally, they reach Ombetsu Bridge. However, when they arrive, not everything is good. They find a single zombie wandering around in the middle of the road, and Kohta takes care of it with a shot to the head. However, even though the shot was quiet, with nothing else going on around them it echoed… And "woke up" all the dead that were hiding inside and behind the crashed cars littering the bridge.

"Shit!" Jack exclaims, bashing in the head of one of the zombies that appeared from inside a car that he was standing next to. "I _knew_ either me or Saeko should have bashed its head in!" He yells, only for another zombie to appear at his side, which as he gets ready to kill it, Saeko does so.

"Berate yourself later! Right now, we need to kill these things!" She yells at him,

"Right!" He yells back, before bashing in another zombie's head with a yell.

"Um, hey… Maybe we were better off on the bus with Shido… Just throwing that out there." Shizuka says, backing up towards the railing with Takagi as the other three take care of the growing number of zombies.

"Hold on, weren't you the one who said you thought he was a douchebag?" Takagi asks her, making Shizuka place her finger to her chin in thought.

"As a matter of fact I did. But he wouldn't be the first douchebag I was stuck on a bus with." She admits, before Jack backs up slightly.

"That may be true, but I have a feeling that he was the first douchebag you were stuck on a bus with that pretty much openly admitted that he wanted you to stay so that he could _rape_ you." He says, hissing out the word "rape" as he bashes in another zombie's skull. Then, Kohta calls out to the rest of them.

"Just to let you know, I'm running out of nails!" He exclaims, just as Saeko bashes in another zombie's skull with her bokken, and then spins to dodge another one before killing it off as well. Afterwards, she turns around and sarcastically offers her bokken to Kohta.

"Do you want to borrow _this_?" She asks him sarcastically.

"I really don't do hand-to-hand combat." He tells her, making her turn to another zombie that was closing in.

"I can't say the same." She says, before slashing her bokken through the air. "I'm actually quite _fond_ of it." She admits, before rushing towards the zombies heading in her direction. She easily disposes of them, while Jack worries about the few that manage to get between the other two as they head towards Shizuka and Takagi.

"Each time one of you _fuckers_ gets anywhere _near_ these two, I'm gonna make _sure_ that your brains splatter _all, over_ the _bridge_!" He exclaims, putting emphasis on words each time he bashes in another zombie's head. However, he ends up focusing on one of them too long, and another makes it by him, heading towards the two women of the group that didn't have weapons. "No!" He exclaims, getting Kohta's and Saeko's attention…

Just before a motorcycle comes flying up onto the bridge. The same expression comes out of three mouths at once when this happens. "Holy shit." Kohta, Saeko and Jack all say together. Then, the bike lands, and drifts into a small crowd of zombies that had been getting nearer. It takes out a good portion of them, before a familiar figure leaps off the back, and stabs their makeshift spear into the head of one of the remaining zombies. Rei then quickly pulls her spear out of the zombie's head, and rush towards another, smaller group. When she gets into the middle, she swings her makeshift spear, and knocks them all back, the spear digging into their heads as she does so, before she goes on to attack more zombies.

While this is happening, Takashi heads towards Kohta, who had run out of nails, and shouts out to get his attention. "Hirano!" He exclaims, making Kohta turn to look at him just in time to catch a pistol. When this happens, Kohta gains a gleam in his eyes not unlike the kind that Saeko gains when she's fighting, and then fires off two shots to the head of a zombie, only _just_ missing Takashi's head by a few inches. Once this is done, he pulls his arm to his chest, holding the gun in front of his face.

"Double tap baby." He says, his voice taking on a harder edge with the gun in his grip. After this, Takashi rides closer to Shizuka, Takagi and Jack, and presses down on the brakes so that he's able to spin the bike and knock a few more zombies off the bridge, and into the river below. As he rides away, Jack looks over to see that one of the ones that had been knocked down before that wasn't dead, and takes the time to stab it through the eye, and reach the thing's brain. Effectively killing it for good.

While this happens, Takashi and Saeko grab each other by the wrist, before Takashi spins the bike, and lets go of Saeko, allowing her to spin in the air like a top, before coming down into the crowd of zombies below, utterly decimating them. When everything is said and done, Shizuka is the first to speak. "Amazing." She breathes out.

"Looks like it's all cleared for now." Saeko agrees, making Jack nod as he walks over to stand next to her. As this is going on, Shizuka and Rei reunite, while Jack smiles at Takashi.

"Nice to see you made it back in one piece man." He says, fist bumping Takashi as he pushes the bike forwards.

"What, did you doubt me?" Takashi asks, getting a laugh out of Jack.

"Not for a second man. Not for a second." Jack says between laughs before Saeko speaks up.

"This must mean that Tokonosu Bridge is also blocked." She says, getting a nod in response.

"Right, there's no way out." He admits, making the two sigh, before Takashi speaks up again. "What are you doing?" he asks, bringing everyone's attention to Kohta as he stands up from his crouched position.

"Komuro! What is this?! How did you get it?! Where are the extra bullets?! This is a Smith &amp; Wesson M37 Air weight that the police use right?! Oh man! The feel! The weight! How good it feels! Awesome!" He exclaims, firing off question and statistics as if he were shooting the gun itself.

"I'll… Tell you later." Takashi says with a sweatdrop while Jack just chuckles at Kohta's reaction. A little while later, the group had gotten off the bridge, and was standing on the banks nearby.

"We got off the bus because the road was blocked. We haven't been able to cross the river." Saeko explains to Takashi and Rei.

"The water has risen, so going farther upstream won't help I guess." Takagi says as she walks back over to the group after checking the water level, as well as washing off her bag and glasses.

"Then, what should we do?" Rei asks. In response, Shizuka speaks up.

"I have a thought. It's been such a stressful day, why don't we just call it quits for now?" She asks, getting everyone's attention.

"Call it a day?" Kohta asks her.

"Why yes. My friend's flat is nearby, it's just a short walk from here." She tells them, making Jack facepalm.

"Why the hell didn't I think of going back home?" He mutters to himself, before looking up at the group. "Shizuka's right guys. We can just go to my house for the night. And before you ask, Kohta, it got a good view of the surroundings, _and_ a giant ass fence built around the place, _and_ there's a convenient store nearby for supplies. That and we have a military grade Humvee in the parking area." He says, making stars appear in Kohta's eyes as he starts to drool.

"I don't care about a Humvee so much as a shower. I don't think I've felt dirtier in my _life_." Takagi says, to which Kohta snaps out of his military fantasy as he looks at the pinkette with a small smirk.

"I couldn't agree with you more." He says, hearts replacing the stars as steam comes out of his ears. In response, he gets a kick from the girl he's staring at.

"What do you mean by that?!" She exclaims as he flies though the air, before he lands in front of Jack and Saeko, the former of which looks down at him,

"Word to the wise Kohta, unless you know that the girl either A: will join in with you, or B: won't bitch slap you for saying that kind of stuff… Watch what you say." He tells his fellow raven haired teen.

"Aye." Kohta replies, sounding suspiciously like Happy from Fairy Tale. Jack looks up at the rest of them after this, and then looks towards Takashi.

"Guess we should go now, huh?" Jack asks, getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, they seem to come out more when there's less light." Takashi responds, getting a nod from Jack, before he turns to the rest of the group.

"Alright guys, just follow me to my house, and we'll be able to shower, get some food, and sleep." He says, getting sighs of relief as they start walking. However, on the way to the house, Saeko catches up with Jack, and places a hand on his shoulder as she leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you want to sleep tonight, Jack?" She asks, her voice taking on a seductive tone. At this, Jack gives her a grin.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure right now Saeko, get back to me on that when we've gotten to my house." He says, Saeko's eyes glinting in response.

* * *

"Well, you weren't lying about the Humvee… Or the fence." Takashi says, looking at the two things mentioned by Jack beforehand.

"Like I would lie about that stuff. Come on, let's get inside so that I can lock down the-" Jack cuts himself off as he looks up, drawing the other's attentions.

"What is it Jack?" Saeko asks, only for a familiar raspy groan to answer her question, and draw everyone's attention to the zombies milling about.

"Damn it. My guess is someone scaled the wall with their friends, and didn't know what happened once someone was bitten." Jack growls out, before he sighs. "At least they weren't able to get in." He says, rolling up his sleeve as Takashi does the same while grabbing his bat from Rei.

"Why's that?" He asks as him, Jack, Saeko, Rei and Kohta all walk to the fence, open it, and then get ready to charge the hoard.

"I'll show you once we're done here." Jack responds, getting a nod from Takashi, before they all charge in. It turned into a slaughter, the zombies not standing a chance as they were taken down in groups, before the final one was taken out with the end of an iron crowbar embedded in its head. Once that was done, Jack waved Takagi and Shizuka inside, closed the fence gates, locked them, and then made his way back up the stairs. When they got to the door, they found two locks waiting for them. One was the standard lock and key one, and the other was a lock that required a keycard. In response, Jack takes a keycard out of his wallet that was in his pocket, and slides it down, turning on the green light.

"_This_ is why they weren't able to get in. You needed one or the other. If someone tried to pick the key lock, then the one for the keycard immediately activates. If someone tries to hack the keycard one, then the regular lock activates. So, you'd need two lock picks to pick them at the same time. And even if that happened, the keycard lock would just shock the person trying to hack it." Jack explains, before pushing the door open. "Well, make yourself at home." He tells them, closing and locking the door behind him, before activating the electric current along the fence, and then turning around and smiling. "It's good to be home." He says, and then walks further into the house.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's the third chapter. I've got to say, this was a lot more detailed than I first thought it was gonna be. Not that that's a bad thing! Just surprised me is all. Now, I'm sure quite a few of you noticed the differences I made in this, a couple major ones being Jack is the one to threaten Shido once he talks about Shizuka, instead of Kohta when he gets closer to the group, as well as the lock on Rika's apartment. For this one, I figured that if she was a part of the SAT, then she'd have a better system than a simple lock and key. Also, for those of you who figured out that Rika was Jack's guardian, congrats! (Even though I made it pretty obvious).**

**Now, next chapter is the sixth episode, which means that we all know what's coming! And, I'm going to do this one much like my first story, where they stay for at least one other day, so that they can get some actual rest in before they meet Alice. So because of this, expect there to be some heated scenes in the next chapter, and possibly the one after that. But for now, I'll settle on replying to reviews from the last chapter.**

**war sage:**

Thanks for the compliment. As for the goodies, well, you'll just have to wait and see next chapter.

**Anime PJ:**

Yes, seeing Shido get metaphorically bitch slapped is always a highlight of my day as well. And, it's one of my favorite things to write as well! Also, thanks for the compliment on the chapter, and as you can see, I'm trying my best to remember this and my other stories.

**SPARTAN-626:**

I hope that this was as good as the last chapter, and congrats on figuring out about Rika! As for other weapons, and his relationship with Saeko, well, those will both be appearing in the next chapter, so you can look forwards to that. As for changes from the anime, those should be coming fairly soon, besides the few that I've already made in this chapter. I hope to keep you entertained through this story, and look forwards to your future reviews!

**But, that's about all for now guys. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**

**(Update: June 7****th****, 2015: Well guys, as you can see here, I've done the same things that I did last chapter. I've edited a few of the details, and added a few as well. But that's about it for this one, so I'll let you guys get to actually reading the next edited chapter. And with the kind that it is… Expect there to be **_**a lot**_**more updates than in these previous three.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Free Time Without the DEAD**

* * *

**Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here's the chapter that I'm **_**sure**_**most of you were looking forwards to. However, sorry to burst the bubble of some of you, but this chapter will **_**not**_**include a Lemon. But there **_**will**_**be a Lime. The reason for this is even though I'm comfortable writing out this kind of stuff, I'm not yet comfortable writing out characters actually "doing it". So, that most likely won't be coming until later, possibly **_**much**_**later.**

**But, another thing that you guys will probably like to know is that like I said in the second Author's Note of last chapter, this part of the plot will be extended by **_**at least**_**one day. There are a couple reasons for this. One, I simply want to so that there can be some free time for the people in the group, and the second reason is because in the anime, Shizuka mentions a convenient store, but they never go to it. So, I'm going to utilize that. But, you guys probably just want to get to actually reading the story, so here's the fourth chapter!**

**(Also, as you can see below, I've changed it up a bit and made it so that this chapter is in first person.)**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I sigh as more laughter comes from the direction of the bathroom, before turning back to the lockers that me and the other two guys were unlocking. "Sounds like they're having fun in there." Takashi comments, making me smirk and turn to look at him out of the corner of my eyes.

"What? You wish you were in there with Rei?" I ask, making Takashi's face turn a dark red, and making me burst out laughing. A few seconds later, he gives his own smirk.

"Well, I'm sure that _you_ wish that you were in there with your girlfriend." He says. Unfortunately for him, I don't burst into a blush.

"Takashi, two things. One, after flirting with Saeko Busujima for the past year, what you're attempting is nothing compared to what she says." I tell him, making him frown slightly. "And for another, as long as none of the freakbags get near the house tonight, I'll already have some "alone time" with her later." I say, before laughing as the blush on Takashi's face comes back full force.

"Well, do you want to go have a peek? You know we're supposed to." Kohta says, making the two of us stop laughing and turn to him like he's crazy… Which he is.

"I don't wanna die just yet." Takashi says, making me nod in agreement.

"I may be spending time with Saeko later Kohta, but even _I_ know that attempting to peek on them while they're in the bathroom, _without their permission_, is akin to a death wish. So, I'm with Takashi on this one, I think I can survive waiting a little longer." I tell Kohta, and then glare. "And if you suggest peeking on my girlfriend again, I'll make sure that if you ever get with Takagi, you two _won't_ be having kids." I warn him, making his face blanch as he turns away, whistling innocently. "Good. Now, you guys wanted weapons?" I ask them, bringing Kohta's attention back to me as I bring out my keycard, and swipe it in the lock on the lockers in Rika's room. In response, the lock emits a green light, before they pop open, showing the weapons and ammo within.

Almost as soon as the doors were opened, Kohta was suddenly in front of them, looking in the small space with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Yup, my guardian sure knows how to choose guns doesn't she?" I ask with a smirk, unaware that I'd just made Rika sneeze a few miles away. The only response I get from Kohta is a maniacal giggle, as he puts together the first gun, and looks down its sights.

"Springfield M1A1 Supermatch. Its semi-automatic, but M14 series _full-automatic_ is nothing but a waste of bullets anyways." He says, going over the stats of the gun as I give a small smile, while Takashi holds out a hand.

"Uh, chill out dude." He says, attempting to calm Kohta down. I just put a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention to me.

"Just let him do this Takashi, once he gets started, he won't stop until he reaches the last gun." I tell him with a small chuckle as Kohta comments about the clip capacity.

"Knights SR20- No, you can't get that in Japan. So you two just completely modified an AR1-10!" He exclaims, making me chuckle once again as I start to zone out, thinking about how he would react when he eventually saw what _I owned_. I'm only brought back to his ramblings when he yells out in slight fear. "Are you nuts?! Don't point a thing like that at anyone even unloaded! But when you do… Shoot to kill." He says, changing from panicking to dead seriousness during the last sentence.

"Roger that." Takashi says, before looking out the doors leading to the balcony. "I hope that's the only thing I need to point at." He tells us, no doubt referring to the freakbags outside. At his words, the mood slightly darkens, and Kohta looks away.

"You know… If it comes down to something like that… Heh." He chuckles darkly, before looking back over at us. "If I happen to get bit, don't you think twice about blasting my head off." He tells us.

"Yeah, same here." Takashi agrees.

"It's a deal." Kohta replies with a slightly crazed look in his eyes, though I break into the conversation.

"There is one time that you can second guess." I tell them, bringing their attention to me. "If you're wearing thick enough clothes, or armor, and the bite doesn't break through the skin, then you'll be fine. So the only time anyone's gonna be shooting anyone else in the group, is if they're _bleeding_ from the bite." I tell them, making them think about it.

"You know, you're right Jack." Kohta agrees. "If we had strong enough materials, we wouldn't have to worry about one of them biting through our clothes like they were made of wet tissue paper." He says, making me nod.

"Yeah, unfortunately, the only stuff I have will fit me, and my guardian. So, until we reach a clothing store further down the line, or possibly get stuff from the convenient store, we're gonna have to make do with what we have for now." I tell them, getting nods in response. "Now, how about we get started on loading these guns?" I ask, getting a nod from Kohta, before the two of us sit down, and start to place the bullets in the clips.

"You know, you could help too Komuro. It's a pain in the ass to put the bullets in the clips." Kohta says, drawing Takashi's attention over to us.

"What, did you practice with _air soft_ guns?" He asks with a small smirk. The response he gets isn't the one he's expecting.

"No way, with the _real ones_." Kohta tells him, getting a shocked expression from Takashi in response.

"What are you saying?! You've _done this_ before?!" He exclaims in shock, making me chuckle a little as Kohta tells Takashi the same story he'd told me. How he went to America, and was trained by an ex-captain for the Delta Force at "Blackwater" for a month on how to shoot guns. At that, Takashi gets a surprised and slightly worried facial expression. "Oh my God, the class nerd's a card carrying member of the NRA." He says in a slightly high pitch voice. "I'm really glad we're on the same side." He says, the relief present in his voice obvious.

"Yeah…" Kohta half-heartedly agrees, no doubt taking pleasure in the reaction he'd gotten.

"And if that's _your_ secret life, then what's with this chick's?" He asks, before turning to me. "Hey Jack, what's up with your guardian? I mean, these guns of hers are _definitely_ illegal." He says, making me put down the clip of bullets I'd just finished and lean backwards slightly.

"Oh, you know, she's just a member of the SAT…" I say as if it's no big deal.

"_What_?!" The other two ask me in shock, making me start to laugh.

"What? Did I forget to mention that?" I ask them innocently.

"Yes! Yes you did!" They exclaim, their teeth changing to look suspiciously like sharks' teeth. I just continue to laugh my ass off.

"Sorry." I apologize half-heartedly, still laughing as the two start to grumble to themselves, before we all hear the sounds in the bathroom escalate, making me _really_ wish that Saeko would finish in there already. After all, with her promising a "reward", I'd like to actually get to _my room_ at some point soon.

"They should probably keep it down in there." Kohta comments with a slight glare. Probably because they were getting louder, thus running a higher risk of attracting the freakbags, but also because he remembered my warning about peeking, and he wished that he could get closer. But… I wasn't kidding about my warning.

"It's okay." Takashi answers, having gone to the balcony a few seconds beforehand with binoculars, and was now looking at the bridge a mile or so away. "I know that "They" respond to what they hear… But they're not hearing the girls." He tells us, making me nod in response.

"Makes sense. I mean, Kohta," I say, gaining his attention. "Remember how last night, the meatbags were attracted because of the gunfire from the police?" I ask him.

"Yeah…" Kohta trails off, not seeming to get where I'm going.

"Well then, that means that the same thing is happening over there, where people are no doubt attempting to cross. So, the gunfire is louder than the girls, thus drawing in all the freakbags from the surrounding miles. Hey Takashi, look down at the street for a minute will ya? See if any of the freakbags stuck around." I say.

"Sure thing." He says, before looking around on the street. "You're right, there's a few here and there… But it looks like most have already headed towards the bridge." He says, making me sigh in both relief and pity.

"Then they'll either have to deal with the freakbags by later tonight, or tomorrow morning." I tell them. "Meanwhile, we can probably get a good night's rest, and possibly sleep in." I say, getting nods in response. I continue to sit there for a few seconds, before pushing myself to my feet, and then walking out onto the balcony, Kohta not too far behind. When we get out there, we find Takashi looking out towards one of the smaller bridges that crossed the road. After a few seconds of standing there, he speaks up.

"I'm getting sick." He tells us, handing Kohta the binoculars. "Here, I've had enough." He says, before heading back into Rika's room. We continue to look out across the bridge, myself having grabbed my own binoculars from one of the two lockers.

"This reminds me of that scene in "Apocalypse Now"." Kohta comments, before he seems to focus on something, and brings my attention to it as well. As I continue to look on, I realize that it's a kind of protest. "Huh, what's that?" Kohta mutters, getting Takashi's attention.

"What is it?" He asks, and I notice that a news crew is filming what's happening.

"Turn on the TV, it should still work, and you'll probably see what we're seeing." I tell him, the sound of the TV turning on a few seconds later telling me Takashi had followed my advice. After continuing to watch the bridge for a few seconds, I walk back in, only to see that what I'd seen on the bridge was actually a protest, and that the people want the bridge to be re-opened to the public despite the "killing pandemic" that's happening. At that, Takashi speaks up.

"Killing pandemic?" Takashi asks, slightly confused.

"I guess they're talking about "Them"." Kohta says.

"Yeah, though it's probably just to make it so that the public, what's left of it at least, doesn't freak out more than they already are." I say, just before the reporter starts to talk about the "biological weapon" that caused the whole thing. "And there you go!" I exclaim, throwing my hands into the air. "They've put the blame on a biological weapon, because they can't very well say, "we have no clue what caused this". Otherwise, the panic spreads to everyone, and everything goes to shit." I say, before shaking my head. "The poor bastards that are still politicians are hoping that they're gonna be able to regain control of the situation. Fat chance of that happening. The world has changed. Now? Now it's practically survival of the fittest out there." I say, getting grim nods of agreement from the other two. Then, I notice the grim facial expression of one of the officers, before he forces himself to shoot a woman who had turned seconds ago in the head. _Poor bastard_. I think to myself in pity, before even I'm shocked by the other police officer that shoots the protest leader in the head.

As soon as this happens, people start to run up to the body, just before the TV changes to static as the newscaster no doubt tells the cameraman to cut filming. As the static continues to fill the room, Kohta speaks up. "This is insane." He mutters, myself nodding in agreement as we all stare at the static filled screen.

"Holy shit…" Takashi says, before shutting off the screen, and leaving us in complete silence to contemplate what we'd just seen. "We need to get the _fuck_ outta here." He mutters, only for me and Kohta to turn and look at him.

"No way Takashi, we can't leave here. They could attack us in the dark." Kohta argues, myself nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, and besides, this is the only safe place that I know of for a _fact_ for a few miles. And with the security Rika installed in this place, there's no way in hell the freakbags could get in." I assure him, before I realize something… We're in complete silence. As in, no sound _what-so-ever_. "Uh, that aside for now… Do either of you know when the girls got out of the bathroom?" I ask, _really_ hoping that it'd only been a few seconds.

"Just after we turned on the TV. Why? You want to get to your girlfriend?" Takashi asks, unaware of the slight fear creeping into my body.

"Uh, no… But, if it's been that long… And we haven't heard anything from them… Then that can only mean one thing." I tell them, making them raise their eye brows at the slight fear that's no doubt making its way into my voice.

"What?" The two ask me. Unfortunately, I don't get a chance to respond before two arms wrap around Takashi's neck, and the form of Shizuka, with only a towel wrapped around her body, appears draped over his back. I swallow the lump that's appeared in my throat at the sight.

"The girls got into the alcohol." I mutter. _Damn it, this is bad! This is Shizuka we're talking about. _Shizuka_! If I don't get out of here _quick_, then only God knows what she might attempt._ I think to myself in fear, before abruptly standing up, and making my way towards the stairs. "Well, I guess that if they're done in the bathroom, I'm gonna go find my beautiful girlfriend! See you later guys, and good luck!" I call over my shoulder, quickly making my way down the stairs.

* * *

I breath out a sigh of relief when I make it to the bottom, before looking around for any signs of Saeko. When I don't see her in the living room area, I head to the next best area. The kitchen. And lo and behold, I find her there. The only difference from earlier is her current outfit.

In place of the school uniform she had on before, the outfit she has on now is _incredibly_ revealing. That being a plain white apron, and a black thong from what I can see by my place in the doorframe. Needless to say, it took all I had not to demand my "reward" right then and there. Although… That didn't stop me from walking over to her and kissing her cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist. As soon as my arms wrapped around her, she leaned backwards into me, while continuing to cook what I assumed was a mid-night snack, or dinner, for the group. "Hmm, clothes in the wash?" I ask her in a quiet voice, honestly wondering if it was that, or if she just loved to tease me in any way that she could. I feel her nod as she sets a steady temperature on the stove, and places the wooden spoon she'd been using on the counter.

"Mm-hm. This was the only thing that I could find. But, I guess it's a bit revealing." She admits, making me chuckle a bit as I kiss her cheek again.

"I think it fits you just fine." I tell her, running my hands up her bare waist slightly, and getting a quiet moan out of her in response. I kiss her on the neck, before trailing them up to her cheek, and then finally turning her head to give her a long, loving kiss on the lips. By the end, we're both a bit flushed, and I force myself to step away from her. "Anyways, Shizuka showed up upstairs, so I figured that you girls had finished in the bathroom." I tell her, getting a nod as she picks up the spoon once again, and continues to cook. "I _also_ found out that you four apparently got into the alcohol… Please tell me you didn't have any." I ask her, not really a fan of drinking after the event that took my mother away. Luckily, Saeko shakes her head in response.

"No. But I can't say the same for the others." She says, making me sigh as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Then Takashi is in for one _helluva_ time talking to Rei." I mutter, making Saeko giggle. I bring my attention back to my girlfriend, this time focusing on her outfit once again. Saeko notices, and turns slightly, giving me a _very_ teasing view of the side of her bare breasts, as well as her bare back, and her ass. At that moment, I have to fight _very_ hard against myself so that I don't just push her against the wall and claim my "reward" right away. And she seems to realize this as she leans her hips to the side slightly, almost inviting me to do so. When she does this, I let out a growl. "You are _such_ a tease." I growl out, only to get a seductive chuckle in response.

"Well, I _do_ like to see how you respond." She admits. "And I'm quite impressed with how long you've been able to hold out." She tells me, making me growl in the back of my throat once again, before I let off a chuckle.

"Well, once we're done eating, I won't have to anymore, will I?" I ask her, making a glint appear in her eyes, before she places the spoon down again, walks over to me, and pulls me into a slightly heated kiss. I return it with equal intensity, before she pulls back with a seductive smirk on her face.

"No, and neither will I." She replies, and then walks back over to the food with a noticeable sway to her hips, making me yell out in my head as I continue to hold myself back from just grabbing her, and shoving her against the wall. I manage to let out a frustrated sigh, before turning and making my way into my room, fighting myself so that I continue to walk away from my girlfriend and her _very_ revealing outfit. I push open the door next to the closet, which is next to the bathroom, and I'm greeted by the familiar sight of my room. My queen sized bed in the far left corner, the desk that was across from said bed, the window situated on the wall between them, as well as the dresser that was to my immediate left as soon as I entered the door, and finally the closet that was in the wall between the dresser and my bed.

The walls are a nice shade of blue, while the ceiling is white, and the floor is covered by a light grey carpet. I walk towards the closet mentioned, and look in to see my casual outfit already set up. I think about it, before I leave them and grab my towel, and then head into the bathroom. _What's the point of changing into them when I need to take a shower anyways?_ I ask myself, before turning on the water, locking the door, and then stepping under the water for a much needed shower… A _cold_ shower, that changes into a nice _warm_ shower after fifteen minutes. Hey, first I calm down, and then I let myself relax completely.

After my shower, I walk out and place my stuff in the wash with the girl's clothes. They'd been nice enough to not start the wash yet, since Takashi and Kohta still need to put their own clothes in there as well. That being said, I put on a regular pair of black shorts, and a white T-shirt, and make my way up to Rika's bedroom, taking notice that Shizuka is unconscious in the living room with a towel over her, and thanking God for that. After telling the other two about taking showers, Kohta is the first to head into the bathroom, and I take over watch. Once Kohta's done, Takashi takes his own shower, and then comes back upstairs. With Kohta staying upstairs to take watch, and Takashi talking to Rei, I make my way back down to my room, and lie down in my bed to think about everything that's happened so far over the past couple days. A few minutes later, there's a knock on my door, and I push myself up with my elbows. "Yeah?" I ask through the door.

"The food's done." Saeko responds, making my stomach grumble as it tells me that it likes what it hears. I chuckle lightly.

"Alright, I'm coming." I tell her, opening the door to find her standing there with a smile on her face. I give her one of my own in response, and then give her a quick kiss as well. "I hope it's just a snack, because I'd rather finish it quickly." I tell her, making her eyes glint with mischief as she gets closer to my body, trailing her right index finger on my chest.

"Oh? And why might that be?" She asks, her voice becoming sultry as we return to how we'd been only about half an hour beforehand.

"You know exactly why." I manage to growl out, giving her another kiss on the lips, this one turning into a French kiss for a few seconds, before I pull back. "And I don't think that I'm the only one who wants to finish quickly." I say, making her give me one of her seductive chuckles in response.

"You're right. I believe that I still need to give you that reward for complimenting me on the bus. So perhaps we should finish our meal quickly." She suggests.

"I couldn't agree more." I tell her, making her smile, and turn around to walk towards the dining area with a painfully noticeable sway to her hips. We sit down, and Takashi and Rei join us a minute later. Our little meal passes in relative silence, none of us really knowing what to say as we're reminded of what's happening a few miles away, and around the world in general. When we finish, we all thank Saeko for making the food, and I take the dishes and place them in the sink, washing them clean with soap and a towel since I'm not sure how long we're gonna be staying here, and I'd rather use as little water as possible, since the dishwasher would use a lot more, and I'm not sure if the pipes were broken, or not working, and I'd rather not risk it. After I finish, I turn around to find Saeko standing there, before she gives me a smirk, and starts walking towards my room with a noticeable sway to her hips. I growl deep in my throat, knowing that I won't have to hold back much longer, and then follow her to my room, before closing and locking the door behind me, turning to find that Saeko's standing right in front of me before she locks her lips with mine in a heated kiss.

When this happens, I immediately place one hand at her waist, while my other goes to the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. As it continues, Saeko reaches up, and clenches my shirt in her hands, pulling me back towards my bed. Just as we reach it, she shows just how fast she is, and turns us around so that I'm the one to fall onto my back on the mattress, with my girlfriend straddling me. When she does this, she pulls back to give me a triumphant smirk, while I simply give a smile in return.

"You always do like being on top, don't you?" I ask her rhetorically, making her smirk grow slightly.

"Of course. After all, I have to show you who's in charge, don't I?" She asks me seductively as her smirk changes to become more predatorial, making my own smile turn feral in response.

"Saeko, are you certain of that?" I ask her, making her narrow her eyes in response, making her seem that much more seductive.

"Why don't you find out?" She asks me, and in response, I immediately push myself up, and wrap my arms around her waist as I pull her into a heated kiss, the two of us turning it into a French kiss only a few seconds in. While our tongues duel for dominance within each other's mouths, our hands roam freely over one another. While her hands rub over my chest and abs, my own rub her waist, with one moving down to her ass. In response, I get low moans from my girlfriend into my mouth, and I internally smirk at my accomplishment as I give her ass a squeeze, making her give off another moan of delight.

A few seconds later we pull apart, the two of us having flushed faces, and panting to regain the breath that we'd lost. However, while we do this, Saeko is quick to pull my shirt off, and stare down at my revealed torso, licking her lips with a predatorial gleam in her eyes. I simply smirk at her reaction. "Like what you see?" I ask her, making her eyes fly up to mine in response, before she suddenly pushes me down onto my bed once again.

"Oh yes." She all but purrs, eyes roaming before traveling back up to mine. "In fact, I like it so much…" She trails off as she pulls back slightly, and drapes her breasts over my abs. "That I might just have a taste." She whispers, before planting a kiss on my chest, and making me give a low groan in response. She simply gives me a predatorial smirk in response, before she continues to kiss my chest, even licking it a few times. This continues for a little while, before she trails her kisses up to my neck, nibbling at it a bit, before she returns to my mouth, and immediately gives me a French kiss. I return it with fervor, before turning us over so that I'm the one on top.

"Well beautiful, I guess now it's my turn to be in control." I whisper, trailing my right hand up her side teasingly, before it reaches the swell of her breasts, and I give her left covered breast a light squeeze, getting a low moan out of the purplette beneath me. "And I have to say, that I'm going to enjoy it." I tell her, leaning down and kissing her neck as I continue to squeeze and knead her breast, getting constant moans out of my girlfriend as I continue. After a few minutes, I trail my kisses up her neck, and eventually nibble on her earlobe a bit, before making my way back to her mouth, and starting a French kiss of my own. Saeko returns it, and then bucks her hips up into mine, making me lean back from the kiss, and give a groan of pleasure.

Suddenly, I find my perspective of gravity changed, and see Saeko straddling me one again. I give her a smirk, before leaning up once again to kiss her neck, and then bring my mouth next to her ear. "You know… The walls are soundproof. After all, Rika being in the SAT has it's perks." I whisper, making my girlfriend give a sultry smirk in response, before she pushes me onto the bed once again, this time pinning my shoulders underneath her hands.

"Is that so…" She trails off, before grinding her hips against my groin, making me give a groan of pleasure from the action, and bringing a triumphant smirk to my girlfriends face as she continues to do so, keeping me pinned to the bed underneath her as continues to grind against me at a slow and torturous pace. As she does this, she leans down so that her covered breasts are pressing against my chest, and breaths deeply into my ear. "So Jack, will you relent?" She asks in a low and sultry voice that would have any other man on their knees before her, replying that she could have him in any way that they wanted. However…

"…No." I reply, before twisting us around so that I'm on top once again, this time pinning her wrists to the bed as I press myself down onto her, keeping her entire body pinned to the bed, and squishing her breasts against my chest, making the purplette beneath me give a moan of pleasure from the feeling. "After all, I'm not the kind of man to easily give up. You should know this by now beautiful." I whisper in her ear, myself being the one to grind against her this time, making her let out another seductive moan beneath me as her eyes close, and I lean forwards to nibble at her ear a bit, making her moan deeply into my own as she bucks upwards into me in response. "Oh? Does this mean that the beautiful Ms. Busujima is relenting herself?" I ask her, grinding into her once again. In response, she pants a bit, before she breaks free, and instead places her hands on my back, dragging her nails down it in response.

However, it isn't exactly the hurtful kind of pain, more like the pleasurable pain that comes from it as she moans into my ear once again. When she does this, I grind against her a bit more, before I notice that her apron had bunched up a bit, and that it now only covered her breasts, leaving her hourglass figure be shown clearly. When I notice this, I get a feral smirk on my face, and move my own hands so that they started to rub against her sides, getting moans from my girlfriend in response. When I stop for a few seconds, she pants from the breath she lost from moaning, before I'm suddenly on my back once again with Saeko on top, giving a triumphant smirk down at me as she pins my own wrists to the bed.

"I'm not giving in yet Jack. I'm afraid that you'll have to do better than that." She tells me, getting another feral smirk from me in response.

"Well then, I guess that we'll be up for a while then." I tell her, making her give her own predatorial smirk in response as she grinds against my groin.

"Or, you could simply submit." She tells me in a sultry voice that tells me exactly how she would treat me if I did. However, my feral smirk simply widens in response to her statement.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen beautiful." I tell her, making her predatorial smirk widen as she gets a predatorial gleam in her eyes as well.

"Then I guess that I'll just have to work harder." She says, and then leans down and practically shoves her tongue into my mouth as she grinds hard against my groin, making sure to keep my wrists pinned to the bed as she does so, no doubt following through on her statement to get me to submit. However, I won't do so easily. And needless to say, the rest of the night went by much the same way, with the two of us eventually getting tired enough to fall asleep in each other's arms, neither one on top, instead side by side since neither one of us had gained dominance over the other. And it's likely that neither one of us would for a while.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: Well, there you go guys. Episode 6 put into a chapter, as well as some heated moments that I put in there on my own. Now, the next chapter will be completely original, and in it, some people from the group will go to the convenient store, Jack's weapon(s) will be revealed, there is the possibility of more heated moments, and most likely, we will get to see one of the most lovable characters in HOTD!**

**Now, as I've said in the above Author's Note, I'm not yet ready to write out Lemons. So, for those of you who are looking forwards to them, you'll have to wait longer for them to show up, since it's most likely going to be a while before they show up. (I'd also like some feedback on the Lime. Too little? Too much? I haven't really **_**practiced**_**with writing this kind of stuff, so I'm not entirely sure how it turned out.) Now, I've gotten a few reviews from the last chapter, so I'm going to take this time to respond to them.**

**SPARTAN-626:**

Thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. I figured that the changes were a good touch since they were a bit more realistic. As for th relationship… Well, you were able to see that above. As for the weapon(s), you'll be able to see it/them next chapter. As for a sword, I have a plan for if I give him one, so it's a possibility.

**war sage:**

Thanks! As for the weapon(s), you'll be able to see it/them next chapter.

**Kyuubi gear:**

Great to know! Thanks for the compliment!

**Anime PJ:**

Yup, and you were able to see just what it was that Jack had to look forwards to as well. As for Shido shitting himself… I like to write it out, people like to read about it. 'Nuff said. And the reason that they left was because the bridge was overrun, and the zombies ended up swarming the area. So, they didn't really have a choice.

As for updating faster than you, that's simply because you have less stories, but jump between them while writing out chapters, while I jump between stories, but attempt to finish the chapter that I'm working on, and then post it. But, I'll admit this: I look forwards to your next HOTD update since I hope for the two to get together soon. (Read: While staying at the shrine)

**But, that's about it for this chapter. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**

**(Update: June 7****th****, 2015: Well guys, as you can probably tell, I've added a bit more detail to the chapter as a whole, and for those of you who read the previous version, you can **_**probably**_**tell just what part of this I changed the most. For those of you who didn't, it was the heated scene at the end.**

**Needless to say, I added and changed around quite a bit, since that's the kind of personality I see Saeko having in that situation. And with the fact that Jack mirrors her… Well, it's gonna be a while before you see which one will eventually lead the relationship, if it even happens. For all I know at the time of writing this, I could have them do this each time, and not have either of them actually gain dominance.**

**Though, it **_**is**_**quite possible that with Saeko's personality, I might end up having her be the more dominant of the two… Eh, I find it interesting to write out those kinds of scenes this way, so for now, expect the heated scenes to be more of the two battling for dominance. And like I stated in the AN's, it's still gonna be a while before I reach any actual Lemons, so sorry to make you all wait. But, I'm just not ready for that yet, despite being 17.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this edited chapter guys, and at the time of posting this, I'm hoping to have the original chapter out by either tomorrow, or the day after. So, I hope to see you all then!)**


End file.
